


Missive

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [560]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A royal romance type thing possible set sometime in the middle ages or renaissance times featuring King Anthony and King Jethro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/12/2000 for the word [missive](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/12/missive).
> 
> missive  
> A written message; a letter.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #247 Kneeling.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Missive

“My Lord, I bring a missive from King Jethro of Padouk.” Jethro Gibbs kneeled in front of the throne with the letter in his hand.

King Anthony glanced at the courier from the Padouk kingdom. He seemed older than the normal couriers they saw from the Padouk kingdom. Still it was only a letter.

Tony grabbed the letter from the courier’s work roughened hands and opened. “What news does King Jethro bring today?” King Anthony mused.

Jethro made sure to keep his mouth shut. He was undercover as one of his own couriers and he knew they would not dare speak to another king beyond the formal greeting. Normally, he was happy to let his couriers do the work, but today’s letter was more important than most. Additionally, he wanted to know first hand what King Anthony of Dazzle Plateau’s reaction to his request would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
